The present invention relates to a printer head in an ink jet system printer.
In an ink jet system printer, ink droplets emitted from a nozzle are directed to a recording paper and impinge upon the recording paper. Objectionable ink mist is inevitably formed and diffused in various directions after the ink droplets impinge upon the recording paper. The thus generated ink mist will deteriorate the print quality by attaching to the recording paper, and affect the print accuracy by attaching to, for example, deflection electrodes.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a printer head for ensuring clean and accurate printing in an ink jet system printer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a printer head in an ink jet system printer for minimizing the occurrence of ink mist and removing the ink mist inevitably formed.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, an ink droplet issuance unit is secured in a casing which is driven to travel across the printing area. The ink droplet issuance unit is disposed in the casing in a manner that the axis thereof is slightly inclined toward the travel direction of the casing from the line perpendicular to the travel direction or the recording paper surface. Therefore, the ink droplet stream is slightly inclined from the line perpendicular to the recording paper surface, thereby minimizing the formation of the ink mist. A fan mechanism is disposed in the casing in order to introduce the ambience air from the front portion of the casing into the interior thereof. A filter is disposed in the course of the air flow created by the fan mechanism for removing the ink mist which is diffused in the ambience air.